


Yellow Rose

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Bullying, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, High School, Reader-Insert, brief bullying, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Tired of watching you being bullied, Dean decides to pretend to be your boyfriend so people will stop bothering you, and it goes too well.Square Filled: Fake Relationships (Kink Bingo); Fake Dating (Fluff Bingo)





	Yellow Rose

You tried to put a smile on your face when you saw Dean walking over your garden from your room’s window, running to the bathroom to wash your face, running back to your bed to try and find your phone before he started snooping around for it.

You and Dean were best friends since forever, so close that you had easy access to each other’s phone and each other’s house keys. Your parents didn’t even care if they found Dean sleeping in your room or about you spending the night over the Winchesters, three houses away.

“You won’t believe what happened to me today,” Dean exclaimed, walking inside your room with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah?” you lifted your pillow.

“Okay, so, I was...” he started, but stopped mid-phrase. “What are you looking for and why is your voice weird?”

“My phone,” you pulled your covers. “And my voice is okay, prick.”

You turned to look at him, and he already had your phone in hand and seemed to be reading something on the screen.

“Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed, turning to you with an annoyed and angry expression on his face. “Y/N, is that girl bothering you again?”

Your posture changed to defeated. Dean knew that Julia – a girl from your class – took any opportunity to torment you since you started high school and that didn’t change even if you were in your last year. With mere months left for your graduation, she seemed to be concentrating all of her energies on making your days worse. Talking to the principal or any teacher didn’t work any more, so you’d just decided that the best to do was ignore her and focus on the fact that in less than a year you and Dean would be studying out of state, sharing a small apartment and continuing with your friendship. He’d actually been saving money since he’d graduated – one year before you – for college while working in his father’s business, waiting for you to graduate so you could go together as a team.

“Dean, let that go,” you sighed. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“I know you do,” he rolled his eyes, walking to your bed and pulling you with him. “What is she nagging about now?”

“She’s talking about how no one would ever like me because I’m fat and a know it all...”

He arched his eyebrows so high you imagine they could disappear in his hairline.

“She is a dumb bimbo. What does she know about true qualities? You are one of the most beautiful people I know,” he affirmed. “And who cares if you’re not skinny? It’s more of you to love. And… I mean, you’re a fucking genius. You’re the only reason I got accepted to a good school, cause if it was for me alone I would be screwed for life.”

You rolled your eyes. He was just saying that because he was your best friend.

“I mean it!” he insisted. “You know what happened there at home, right? Sam got all the smarts. I’m like… A dumb himbo.”

You frowned.

“Himbo?”

“It’s the male version of the word bimbo,” he said like it was obvious. “A mimbo. Oh, you know what? A Chad. From Jersey Shore.”

You laughed, and he opened a smile.

“Now, that’s a thing I like to see on your face,” he squeezed you a bit harder. “A smile. Fuck Julia.”

You rested your head on him, and your friend pulled back for a moment.

“What exactly did you say to her after she started annoying you?”

“Fuck you,” you repeated. “Why?”

Dean seemed to be thinking for a moment and smirked.

“Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow after class. I got some nice plans.”

“Yeah,” you said, trying not to show how awkward you thought that was. “No problem.”

. . .

You waited in the parking lot, trying not to look very impatient. Classes were over, and while your friend wasn’t late, you didn’t want to run into people like Julia or her friends and was very curious about what plans he had.

“Y/N!” you heard the ever so familiar voice, cringing in your place.

_Come on, Dean, just show up._

“Y/N, I know you heard me. Don’t try to ignore us!” Julia’s overly-condescending voice was closer and closer.

“I’m busy, Julia,” you said harshly. “I don’t have time to stop and talk today, go find someone else to annoy.”

But she didn’t even seem to acknowledge your words, putting her arm around your shoulder and squeezing you.

“Look at my favourite fatty,” she said with a smile.

“Please, don’t touch me,” you tried to wiggle away from her.

Julia just ignored you.

“You look so well dressed, are you going on a date? Oh, wait. No one would ever want to date you, I forgot that.”

Just as she said that you could see the Impala entering the parking lot in a hurry, and you used the distraction to free yourself from the hold. When Dean left the car – wearing his favourite jacket, holding a yellow rose and looking flushed – everyone’s attention turned to him.

“What a hottie,” one of the girls around you exclaimed, and you rolled at her words.

Just like his brother Sam, Dean had attended public school and never stepped foot on your school before, and you supposed that was the reason he’d found so hard to get to your – private – school’s campus.

“Y/N,” he ran to you. “Hey. I’m so, so sorry. I know I’m late, but I swear we can make it to the theatre at the right time,” he checked his wristwatch. “This is going to be our best anniversary ever, I promise, babe.”

_Wait. What?_

_Babe?!_

“Who are you?” Julia finally questioned, completely shocked.

“Dean,” he gave a cold look. “Y/N’s boyfriend. Now, I really need to steal her from you or we will lose the first part of the film,” he turned to you, quickly picking your backpack and putting it on his back before pulling your hand to enlace your fingers. “VIP, just like I promised.”

You were just too surprised to say anything, and just followed him with your hands together to the car, feelings every single pair of eyes on your when your best friend opened the door of the Impala so you could come in.

“Lean in to kiss me,” he whispered.

“What?” you stared at him.

“Lean in to kiss me!” he repeated. “The position is perfect, they will think we are really kissing on the lips.”

“Dean...”

“Trust me!” he insisted. “Don’t you want to shut those bitches up?”

So you leant in and pretended to give you _best friend_ a loving kiss before buckling your seatbelt and Dean actually took you to the theatre. After that, he was there every day to pick you up and bring you home.

Rumours ran all over school about your mysterious boyfriend, who’d apparently been showing up on your social media for years without catching anyone’s attention and were ‘too good to be with someone like them’.

For some reason after a while, Dean started taking you to school just as well, and sometimes even showing up for lunch. He held your hand, let your rest on his shoulder when you were at the mall when someone from school was around and then even if no one was there.

He was still your best friend, but something was different. Your heart honestly raced when you thought of the prospect of being around him, and he blushed whenever you kissed his cheek. Sam was looking at you funny when you were together, and their parents always smirked when they saw you at their place, like everyone in the Winchester family knew of a secret you’d yet to discover.

If in the beginning you were embarrassed pretending Dean was your boyfriend, now you looked forward to the moments you could spend hand in hand and behaving like a couple. Dammit, you _wanted_ him to be your actual boyfriend now, not just your best friend.

“Honey,” your mother knocked on your door. “Dean is downstairs. Dinner is ready, I’m leaving with your father, okay?”

“Okay, mum,” you smiled at her. “Have fun.”

“I love you,” she blew you a kiss.

You heard the house’s main door close just as Dean stepped into your room, hiding his hands in his pockets in a clear sign of nervousness.

“Hey,” he shifted his weight from a foot to the other. “You good?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, hugging your own knees. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly, looking around. “So… Uh… I think I… We… Talk?”

You waited, and he struggled to find any words.

“It’s just that… I… You… The…” he scratched his head. “Y/N...”

You didn’t really know what came to you. In one moment you were on your bed, and on the other, you were crossing your room barefoot and pulling Dean’s lips to yours /in the most impulsive thing you’d ever done.

“I get it,” you said after pulling away. “It’s okay.”

He nodded, pulling you once again and giving you a real and full kiss.

“So,” he cleared his throat. “I’m your real boyfriend now, right? Not just fake boyfriend.”

You looked up at him, surprised at the question.

“Do you want to be my real boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I do.”

You shrugged, pretending to be dismissive.

“Well… If you insist.”


End file.
